Savior and Freedom, a resort of the Gods
by Madchux
Summary: An evil is coming to wipe out the descendants of the Gods. They can't interfere due to the law. They have to use a resort. A resort they promised they wouldn't use, but they have to break that promise to save their children. They also have to make sure this plan won't go wrong and betray them. Summary not that good. Rated T because I don't know.


**Characters may be OOC, dunno, and Two OC's are the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: Author wishes he owns PJO, HoO, or any of the equipment in this story but sadly, no. **

**Time: After Heroes of Olympus**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Zeus, Poseidon, You know it has to be done. We have to send them. Those two are the only way of saving our children. OUR CHILDREN."_

_"Zeus, Hades is right. We have to." _

_"Fine, but we have to make sure she won't be tricked again like last time. I'm not sure we can stop her again. We shall begin the summoning in one minute."_

_**Percy POV**_

I was worried. The next wave was heading towards us.

And leading them was the Minotaur with a new pair of diapers. Behind him were around 10 telekhines, 5 Empousai, and a Lydian Drakon.

There was only Chiron, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and me.

The Hunters were sniping other waves from trees.

Lupa and her pack were slowing down the other monsters coming this way.

You would've expected with us, the demi-gods who are the Heroes of Olympus, the legendary centaur who trained the Greek heroes, the new Lord of the Wild who is also inherited the gift 'panic', who have won the Titan and Giant war, could've defeated these monsters easily. But they were exhausted from the last 32 waves of monsters. Everyone was panting, taking deep breathes, or sitting down trying to rest. Everyone else at camp passed out from exhaustion or was wounded and being treated.

Our spies from the Hermes and Mercury cabins told us that all the monsters were to give their all out to destroy this camp if their masters failed.

The wave charged waving their weapons their heads. Those who didn't have weapons roared with great confidence.

Everyone that was still standing, defending the camp, got ready for this wave, unsure if they'll make it. I raised riptide, ready to fight.

Suddenly a sound pierced everyone's ears. We knew this sound would've made all of us beg for mercy. But it didn't because we saw the monsters.

We could see sound waves from the trees headed to the monsters. All the monsters doubled over, dropping their weapons, screaming and yelling in pain. They tried to block off the sound with their hands and stop the blood from flowing out of their ears, but that wouldn't do anything. The sound stopped.

A figure came out of the woods. The person looked like he had a lot of gear on. I couldn't see the gear clearly.

I assumed it was a guy from that much power and gear.

He started running but stopped in mid-motion. I was confused; he suddenly disappeared from my eyes and reappeared on top of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur felt someone on his back and started to move to shake him off. Then I noticed the man wasn't even on him anymore, and then all the telekhines were starting to fall one-by-one. I looked at everyone else to see if they were watching or if I was hallucinating. No surprise that they all looked as stunned as I am by what is happening. I looked back at the scene and I saw him standing on one of the fallen Empousai out of 5.

All of the monsters dissolved into dust except the Minotaur. He looked straight at the man, with steam coming from his nose. He charged. The mysterious man pulled a…a gun from his waist. It looked like a rifle, but I wasn't sure. I was worried because normal guns wouldn't hurt the Minotaur. He still stood there held the rifle with one hand. Then a gunshot echoed over the camp.

The Minotaur was still charging him. Frank took up his bow aiming up in the air in attempt to kill the Minotaur with a long shot. But his arrow would be to slow to reach it. Then Mr. D tried to slow down the Minotaur with vines but, they were too weak.

When I looked back at the scene The Minotaur was only feet away.

I widened my eyes as I thought that this warrior was going to die.

Though I still felt as if there was another thing. Something disappeared.

_**?'S POV**_

I just stood there waiting.

Waiting for...

_Moments before_

I woke as the car went over a ditch. I opened my eyes with a huge headache. I was wondering where I was.

I looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing an Assassin's Creed hoodie with a Greek word _**Θεά**_ and a Roman word _**Dea**_ which both meant goddess, cargo pants, throwing knives held on my shoulders, a sniper on the back of my waist, two swords in sheathes attached to my belt, which had ammo packs for my sniper. I noticed all my weapons and ammo were bronze (_Celestial_), gold (_Imperial_), or black (_Stygian_). I didn't know why those three adjectives appeared in my head.

Head phones were around my neck. Then there was a machine on my arm with my head phones connected to it.

I looked outside. None of the buildings looked familiar. Then I tried what would be familiar. That's weird.

I couldn't remember anything. I don't even know my name.

"I can't freak out, calm down," I said to myself.

I looked forward and saw a man in a long black trench coat with a hood [Kingdom Hearts 2, the Organization cloaks] driving the Ford Mustang Shelby GT. I couldn't see his eyes because the hood cast a shadow over his eyes. I could only see his mouth and nose.

I decided to ask him all of these questions flooding my head.

The man chuckled at the sight of me trying to keep control.

"You will find out everything when the time comes," the man said as if reading my mind. "All I can say is you are too powerful. Even more powerful than the gods themselves."

Instantly I thought of two types of gods. The Greek and Roman.

"Which ones the Roman or the Greek?"

"All of them except..."

"Except what?"

"_THE TRUE GOD. WHEN THE GREEKS AND THE ROMAN GODS TURN INTO ONE SUPREME BEING. YOU MAY BE ABLE TO DEFEAT IT THIS TIME," _he said this in a creepy voice. "_YOU SHALL BE THE SAVIOR OF THEIR DESCENDANTS OR THE END OF THEIR RULE AND THEIR DESCENDANTS LIVES."_

I blacked-out after that last word.

I came through when I was standing over monsters dissolving that were heading towards a camp. I was standing there facing the Minotaur with a sniper rifle in my hand.

For some reason I instantly knew it was an Intervention [MW2? sniper]. I pulled the trigger of course because I didn't want to die.

Everything slowed down. I felt like I didn't need move out of the way because I didn't need to.

I just waited.

I just stood there waiting.

Waiting for it to dissolve.

An inch away, it dissolved into a lot of dust.

I don't know what just happened. But I saw a camp up ahead. So I started to run towards it.

Then I heard a loud hiss from behind.

I stopped. Slowly, I turned my neck to see it.

The Drakon.

It spewed out acid from its mouth. I rolled out of the way and threw a knife at its forearm as I got up.

I followed my instincts and pulled out both of my swords from my waist and put them together. I muttered, "Ενώνονται," which meant "come together".

My swords glowed…wait I had only one sword in my hands. They turned into a sword as just as long as my body and as wide as me (I am not really wide!).[Think of Cloud's complete sword from Final Fantasy Advent Children].

It leaped towards me trying to bite my head off. I side-stepped to the side and cut its side. It shrieked at me. My ears were starting to hurt. I wished I couldn't hear this, and then the noise stopped. Then I felt my head phones were on. And I let my instincts take me through.

I pointed my arm at the Drakon. Then the machine on my arm started to get longer, it went over my fingers, and formed a metal glove over my hand. There was a speaker on the palm of the glove. A thought came into my head.

I said, "Play."

A loud sound pierced the Drakon's head. It shrieked so loud in pain, it would've killed me, but my headphones we're too good.

I took this as a chance.

I leaped onto the Drakon's head, twirled my sword in my right hand, put my left hand over my right, and brought down the sword through the neck.

The group from the camp was coming over as I stepped out of the guts of the Drakon.

I looked at each one of them.

Then I looked at the centaur. Six letters formed into my head.

_C-H-I-R-O-N_

_**Chiron's POV**_

"You…It's you," I was confused. She's out. She…She was supposed to be… "You're supposed to be-

"You should be in prison," snarled Lupa. She came out of the woods with her pack.

Silence was held for a while, until the girl said, "If you know who I am then, tell me because I don't know anything. Where am I, what is this place, and who am I!"

Jason and Percy remembered this like from last time.

The others remembered what happened with Jason and Percy.

"Is it going to happen again?" they asked. "What do you mean she should be '_in prison'? Is it the Giants or Titans?"_

"SILENCE!No. We…We should take care of the campers." I said turning away.

"WAIT! You know me. What is my name?!" the girl questioned the centaur.

I turned my head to face her.

"Your name…Your name is…"

**HI! NEW WRITER HERE! Thought this was cool in my head, so I wrote it. Ideas and constructive criticism helps. Tell me if you like thanks.**

**Review! :D**

**Ideas help too!**

**I don't have an image for this, but you can PM me a site for the pic.**


End file.
